ONE DAY!
by Whulan Yanagishita
Summary: Tidak ada kompres. Jadi anggap saja dahiku ini adalah obatnya./Mana mungkin memar bisa hilang hanya karna dahi yang saling menempel./OOC/BL/Pair MiyuSawa.
1. Beat

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **ONE DAY**

 **By Whulan Yanagishita**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sawamura sudah memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan memasuki sekolah Seidou. Ia masuk sekolah itu bukan karna tawaran yang diajukan Rei Takashima, assisten direktur dari SMA Seidou, bukan karna Seidou adalah sekolah baseball terkenal yang telah menghasilkan banyak pemain berbakat, bukan juga karna dirinya yang mendapat tawaran beasiswa. Tapi karna kehadiran dari sosok Miyuki Kazuya, si catcher utama Seidou. Dirinya tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana suara yang dihasilkan dari bola yang dilemparkannya menyentuh mitt. Dirinya ingin mendengar suara itu lagi dan yang dapat membantunya menciptakan suara itu adalah tangkapan dari Miyuki. Itu lah sebabnya dirinya akan memasuki sekolah Seidou.

Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasannya utamanya. Entah bagaimana dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sawamura ingin lagi bertemu dengan Miyuki, ingin melihat raut dan tawa menyebalkannya. Sawamura tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana perasaan mendebarkan itu. Apa karna dirinya akan bersekolah ditempat sekelas Seidou atau karna pertemuannya dengan Miyuki. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas setelah ini dirinya dapat mewujudkan impiannya menjadi Ace dalam tim baseball dan juga bertemu dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 bulan sudah Sawamura bersekolah di Seidou. Susah, senang, letih, sedih sudah ia lalui. Dan dirinya pun menyadari jika jalan menjadi Ace tidak lah mudah. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Furuya, rival sekaligus teman satu angkatannya yang memiliki lempara monster. Hari ini, dimalam - malam seperti biasanya Sawamura dan para senpai lainnya berkumpul dalam satu kamar yang bernomor 11. Kamar yang salah satunya ditempati Miyuki. Berkumpul disini merupakan rutinitas sehari - hari dan Sawamura pun senang akan hal itu. Karna dirinya dapat bertemu dan berlama - lama bersama dengan Miyuki.

Disana terlihat Tetsu dan Jun yang asik bermain sogi. Kuramochi yang sedang bermain game dengan Nakata. Masuko yang tertidur lelap disalah satu kasur. Dan juga beberapa senpai yang Sawamura tidak hafal namanya.

"Hei Sawamura bisakah kau membelikan aku minuman" ujar Kuramochi.

Sawamura yang saat itu sedang menyaksikan permainan sogi antar Tetsu dan Jun mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa aku yang harus beli, kau sendiri saja Kuramochi senpai".

Setelah itu sebuah remot tv meluncur indah tepat di dahi Sawamura. Membuat rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Pelakunya pelemparan sendiri tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekamarnya, Kuramochi Youichi.

"Ittai Kuramochi senpai. Ada masalah apa sih kau ini".

"Masalahmu karna kau menolak membelikan kami minum".

"Wooiiii adik kelas bukan pembantunya para senpai".

Tak jauh disana, diatas kasur, Miyuki yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Sawamura dan Kuramochi tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Hahahahaha kau memang terbaik Sawamura dan omong - omong lihat jidatmu hahaha".

"Berisik kau Miyuki senpai dan kau Tetsu senpai, Jun senpai kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja jangan disembunyikan. Dari sini aku tau kalian menertawakan ku". Dan tak lama kemudian kamar yang sudah dijadikan basecamp anggota tim Seidou pun pecah akan tawa yang mempertawakan dahi Sawamura yang benjol. Sedangkan Sawamura hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati sambil memaki Kuramochi.

"Hahaha baiklah akan aku temani kau Sawamura" Miyuki yang usai tertawa segera bangkit dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Sawamura.

Ragu sejenak. Hati Sawamura tiba - tiba berdebara, dirinya dan Miyuki akan pergi berdua. Membeli minum. Ditengah malam.

Dengan gerakan yang terasa kaku, Sawamura pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Miyuki yang saat itu sudah berada di depan pintu. Setelah jarak mereka tak lebih dari 1 meter, Miyuki tiba - tiba mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul pundak Sawamura.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Miyuki.

"Tunggu Minyuki senpai" cegah Furuya. "Aku ikut dengan kalian" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh tidak Furuya, kau belum selesai memijat pundakku" seru Jun.

"Tapi... "

"Hahaha sudahlah Furuya biarkan mereka berdua yang beli. Oi Miyuki seperti biasa ya" seru Tetsu

"Aku juga seperti biasa"

"Aku juga"

"Belikan aku puding juga"

"Kalau itu kau beli saja sendiri Masuko senpai" kali ini Miyuki yang bicara.

Setelah mencatat pesanan dari para senpai, Sawamura dan Miyuki pun segera pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di** **D** **epan** **M** **esin** **P** **enjual** **M** **inum**

"Para senpai keterlaluan, masa adek kelas disuruh ini itu. Iya kalau sedikit, ini sudah keterlaluan banyaknya pesanan. Mana ngutang lagi, " Sambil memencet mesin penjual minum, Sawamura pun tak henti - hentinya mengomel. Sedangkan Miyuki yang sedari tadi bersandar di sisi lain mesin minum hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, pasalnya sedari tadi Sawamura tidak henti - hentinya mengeluarkan unek - uneknya.

"Kau juga Miyuki, katanya mau bantu tapi sedari tadi cuma diam disitu. Ini bantuin bawain" kata Sawamura sambil menyerahkan tas plastik yang berisi penuh minuman kaleng. Miyuki segera mengambilnya dan setelah itu menjitak kepala Sawamura.

"Panggil aku senpai bakamura".

"Ittai, yak berhenti menganiaya kepalaku. Ini kepala bukan drum. Dan lagi aku tidak bodoh kau tau itu Miyuki".

"Orang bodoh tak akan mengakui kalau dirinya memang bodoh hahaha".

"Ck terserah".

Hening sejenak. Baik Sawamura dan Miyuki sama - sama tidak berbicara lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing. Sawamura yang masih memencet tombol mesin minum sedangkan Miyuki yang tak henti menatap wajah Sawamura.

"Yosh sudah selesai. Ayo Miyuki, kita kembali".

Baru mengambil tiga langkah tangan Sawamura ditarik oleh Miyuki. Kini Sawamura dan Miyuki saling berhadapan. Wajah mereka pun sangat dekat. Dan itu cukup membuat Sawamura menjadi gugup. Wajah Miyuki dari dekat terlihat sangat tampan dan membuat dirinya ingin menyentuh wajah yang sedari dulu menghantuinya.

"Err ada apa Miyuki? " tanya Sawamura.

Bukannya menjawab Miyuki malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga dahi dirinya dan Sawamura saling menempel. Dari dekat Miyuki dapat mencium wangi tubuh Sawamura. Vannila. Sangat mengiurkan.

"Tidak ada kompres. Jadi anggap saja dahiku ini adalah obatnya. Aku dengar dari orang katanya jika kita menyatukan dahi kita ke orang yang sedang memar, maka memar nya bisa menghilang".

"Hah orang bodoh mana yang berkata seperti itu. Mana mungkin memar bisa hilang hanya karna dahi saling menempel".

"Kan aku tadi bilang 'katanya'. Lagian kita baru mencoba beberapa detik saja bukan beberapa jam jadi belum terlihat hasilnya kan".

"Sampai berjam - jam pun tak akan hilang Miyuki Kazuya baka".

Sawamura mendorong dada Miyuki hingga dahi mereka pun terpisah. Sesegera mungkin ia berjalan menjauh. Tak dihiraukan Miyuki yang terus memanggil namanya untuk berhenti dan kembali.

"Oi Sawamura kembali... Aku bilang kembali Sawamuraaaaaa... "

 **.**

 **Kau tak akan paham perasaan mendebarkan ini...**

 **Perasaan sesak ketika bersentuhan denganmu...**

 **Ini membuatku gila...**

 **Dan rapuh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pengamatanku mengatakan jika saat ini kau memendam rasa pada Sawamura. Jangan menyangkal, tindakan dan tingkah lakumu sudah menjelaskan semuanya" cercah Kuramochi. Saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Kuramochi yang sedari dulu sudah dibuat penasaran dengan tingkah laku yang ditunjukan Miyuki kepada Sawamura pun tak kuasa untuk mempertanyakannya. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Miyuki pada Sawamura? Apakah perlakuan Miyuki yang selama ini ditunjukan kepada Sawamura hanya sebatas sebagai fotmalitas kohai dan senpai? Kalau bener begitu, Kuramochi siap untuk memukul kepala Miyuki dengan bat. Dia tau Sawamura menyukai Miyuki dan dia tidak mau membuat Sawamura sedih karna bagaimana pun Kuramochi sudah mengangap Sawamura sebagai adik kesayangannya.

"Kenapa tiba - tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak kerasukan kan?" tanya Miyuki heran.

"Miyuki teme" satu jitakan pun didaratkan tepat dikepala Miyuki. Sedangkan sang empu pun hanya bisa mengadu kesakitan. "Jika kau hanya iseng hentikan. Jangan membuat dirinya berpikir yang lebih. Kau tau kan sakitnya orang kena PHP" lanjut Kuramochi.

"Phff seperti kau sudah pernah kena PHP saja".

"Woi teme!".

Hening sejenak. Miyuki masih sibuk dengan diamnya sedangkan Kuramochi menatap sengit ke arah Miyuki. Masih menunggu penjelasan.

"Jadi?".

"Harusnya tanpa penjelasan kau tau bukan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Kau kira selama ini aku bersikap protektif padanya karna dia adalah adik kelasku. Tidak. Salah. Aku bersikap seperti itu karna aku menyukainya. Suka padanya disaat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya" jelas Miyuki.

"Yah hanya menastikan saja" ujar Kuramochi.

Kembali suasan hening pun tercipta. Bedanya Miyuki kali ini sedang fokus memasukan semua buku dan kotak pensil ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Kuramochi sendiri menatap bosan keluar jendela.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada perkembangan antara kau dan Sawamura?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Aku bingung dengannya. Setiap kali aku mendekat, dia pasti menjauh. Seperti tidak ingin berlama - lama bersamaku. Ketika hanya berdua, dia selalu menunduk dan tak mau menatapku. Tapi akan berbeda lagi saat latihan. Itulah sebabnya aku lebih suka mengajak latihan bersama ketimbang mengobrol berduaan" keluh Miyuki.

Kuramochi yang mendengar keluhan Miyuki langsung tertawa terbahak - bahak. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika sikap Sawamura akan begitu malu - malu kepada Miyuki. Ternyata Sawamura yang terkenal berisik dan tak tau malu langsung berubah ketika sudah bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai.

Namun melihat Miyuki yang frustasi membuat Kuramochi sedikit kasihan. Baiklah mungkin kini sudah saatnya dirinya akan membantu dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Kau tau Sawamura itu orang yang bodoh dan polos. Jika kau tak segera bertindak. Dia tidak akan tau jika kau mempunyai perasaan padanya".

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bersikap agresif dengannya. Cara halus tak mempan sepertinya".

"Woi bakayumi awas saja jika kau macam - macam dengan Sawamura. Dia itu masih bayi kau tau itu".

"Hah bayi kah" dengus Miyuki.

"Yah jika kau tak cepat - cepat maka kau akan kehilangannya. Coba lihat itu" Kuramochi menunjuk sesuatu diluar jendela. Miyuki yang penasaran pun segera menghampirinya dan seketika hatinya pun terasa panas. Dibawah sana tepat dijalan yang menuju ke arah lapangan baseball, terlihat Sawamura dan Chris senpai yang berjalan bersisihan sambil asik bersanda gurau. Bukan hanya itu saja, tangan Chris senpai pun sesekali membelai lembut rambut Sawamura.

"Jadi bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Sawamura hem? Hahahaha".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya Sawamura merasa sebal dengan pelatih Kataoka. Besok ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Seidou dan Kokudouka tapi pelatih Kataoka malah menyuruh Furuya untuk menjadi pelempar pertama. Sedangkan pelempar kedua diserahkan kepada Tanba senpai. Dan itu berarti besok dalam pertandingan persahabatan, dirinya sama sekali tidak mendapat jatah bermain.

Sawamura sadar jika sekarang kemampuannya saat ini kurang untuk membantu kemenangan tim. Tapi paling tidak harusnya pelatih Kataoka memberikan kesempatan kepadanya. Jika seperti ini, dirinya tidak bisa mengasah kemampuannya. Dan itu berarti posisi Ace akan semakin menjauh darinya.

Dengan bola yang berada ditangannya, Sawamura siap untuk melempar dengan brutal. Anggap saja pelampiasan atas kekesalannya kepada pelatih Kataoka.

"Oi Sawamura, catcher ini manusia bukan tiang sasak. Jika kau melempar seperti itu, yang ada nyawaku serasa berkurang sedikit demi sedikit" seru Kariba.

"Berisik. Kali ini aku akan melempar dengan kuat. Tolong tangkap bolanya dengan benar Kariba-kun" dengan begitu Sawamura mulai mengangkat kakinya, membentuk postur siap melempar andalanya. Namun naas, bola yang dilempar tidak mencapai mitt melainkan memantul ditanah. Padahal Sawamura sudah merasa melempar dengan sepenuh hati. Ya walaupun hatinya masih sedikit dongkol.

"Parah. Lemparanmu hari ini benar - benar buruk Sawamuraaaaa... " teriak Kariba Wataru.

"Hahahaha apa - apaan lemparan itu. Kau sedang melatih lemparanmu atau sedang bermain lempar tangkap hahahaha"

"Diam kau Miyuki, suasana hatiku sedang keruh. Jangan menaburinya lagi" dengan alis mengkerut dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti, Sawamura memandang tajam glove hitamnya. Seolah - olah benda itulah yang sedari tadi menimbulkan masalah baginya. Miyuki yang melihat hal itu sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawanya. Wajah pemuda beriris emas dihadapannya kini terlihat beratus kali lipat imutnya, namun karna suasana hatinya yang sedang jelek, ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Bagaimana setelah selesai latihan aku menangkap lemparanmu? Ayo kita berlatih beberapa lemparanmu".

Miyuki sadar satu - satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mood Sawamura adalah dengan menangkap lemparannya. Hanya baseball lah yang dapat mengembalikan keceriannya.

"Benarkah. Kau tidak bohong kan Miyuki".

"Ck untuk apa aku berbohong. Hari ini pelatih Kataoka menyuruhku untuk istirahat lebih awal karena besok aku akan jadi catcher utama. Tapi kau tau istirahat awal tidak enak jadi aku punya waktu luang banyak" ucap Miyuki. "Jadi mau latihan lempar denganku nanti".

"Mau mau Miyuki senpai. Aku mauuuuu".

Tuh kan apa dia bilang.

Mereka terus berbicara tanpa tahu sedari awal ada sosok yang terus memandang mereka dengan raut tak suka **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah berganti malam. Suhu yang sedari tadi hangat mulai terasa dingin karna bumi sudah tak disinari matahari lagi. Sesuai dengan apa yang dibilang pelatih Kataoka, latihan Miyuki pun selesai lebih awal. Namun bukannya kembali ke kamar, kali ini Miyuki dengan langkah sesantai mungkin berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Tepat ketempat Sawamura berada. Disana Miyuki juga melihat keberadaan Haruichi dan Kanemaru.

"Yo Haruichi, Kanemaru bagaimana latihan kalian hari ini".

"Seperti biasa Miyuki senpai, pelatih menyuruh kami mengayun bat sebanyak 200kali. Senpai sendiri kenapa ada disini".

Miyuki mengedikan bahunya ke arah Sawamura. "Menjemput Sawamura. Latihan melempar seperti biasa" kata Miyuki.

"Hairuichi, Kanemaru, aku sudah selesai latihan mengayun. Nih" bat pun diserahkan kepada Kanemaru yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati. "Duluan ya Haruichi, Kanemaru" pamit Sawamura.

"Hati - hati Eijun. Jangan terlalu memaksa Miyuki senpai. Sekedar mengingatkan saja besok ada latihan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah Kokudouka" kata Haruichi.

Sawamura hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda dirinya mengerti sedangkan Miyuki hanya menampilkan cengiran biasanya. Lama pun tak apa asal dirinya bisa berduaan dengan Sawamura. Begitu kira - kira yang dipikirkan Miyuki.

Belum sempat Miyuki dan Sawamura melangkahkan kaki, tiba - tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Tunggu Sawamura, Miyuki senpai. Bukan kah lebih baik bila aku dan Miyuki senpai yang berlatih. Besok aku akan menjadi pitching pertama jadi sebisa mungkin aku ingin menguasai lemparanku sebelumnya" ucap Furuya ketika dirinya sudah berada diantara Sawamura, Miyuki, Haruichi dan Kanemaru.

Miyuki menaikan sebelah alisnya "Bukan kah seharian ini kau sudah melatih lemparanmu Furuya. Dan jika kau terus memaksa diri, yang ada bahumu akan terkilir".

"Aku yakin aku baik - baik saja. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menguasai lemparanku untuk pertandingan besok".

Hening. Haruichi dan Kanemaru saling bertatapan. Sedangkan Sawamura sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Tapi Furuya, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sawamura".

"Aku tau Miyuki senpai. Tapi ini kan demi tim. Demi kemenangan tim kita".

Jika sudah seperti ini Miyuki tak sanggup berkata apa - apa. Dirinya ingin besok timnya menang, tapi jika dirinya menyetujui permintaan Furuya. Kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Sawamura pun akan hilang.

Diam - diam Haruichi dan Kanemaru melirik ke arah Sawamura. Ekspresi bahagia Sawamura yang beberapa saat tadi ditunjukan kini lenyap digantikan dengan ekspresi kekecewaan. Sawamura pun sadar, jika ini semua demi kemenangan tim, maka dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa lagi.

"Sudah pergilah kalian berdua. Aku akan melanjutkan lagi berlatih mengayun bat. Iya kan Haruichi, Kanemaru".

Dua orang yang disebut pun terlonjat kaget. Namun dengan cepat mereka pun segera menanggapin ucapan Sawamura.

"Y-ya Eijun. Ayo kita berlatih lagi".

"Ini ambil batt mu lagi Sawamura. Kali ini ayunkan dengan lebih lembut".

Miyuki memandang Sawamura dengan sedih. Dirinya yakin kali ini Sawamura pasti kecewa dengannya. Padahl dirinya sendiri yang tadi mengajak Sawamura tapi dengan permintaan egois Furuya, rencana untuk melatih Sawamura pun batal.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk. Miyuki pun berpamitan dengan Haruichi, Kanemaru dan Sawamura. Tak lupa Furuya yang berjalan mengikuti Miyuki dari belakang.

 **.**

 **Duri itu sangat tajam...**

 **Jika kau tak berhati - hati...**

 **Kau akan terjatuh kedalam...**

 **Jadi** **,**

 **Sanggupkah kau mengambil langkah tanpa** **ter** **gores sedikit pun luka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam pintu bernomor 5 diketuk kurang ajar oleh seseorang. Kuramochi yang saat itu sedang tidur merasa terganggu segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"BERENGSEK siapa yang malam - malam begini menganggu tidurku hah?" Sewot Kuramochi.

Sawamura dan Masuko yang saat itu sedang tidur langsung terlonjak bangun karna mendengar suara Kuramochi yang mengelegar. Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk, Sawamura dapat melihat sosok Furuya yang berdiri diam didepan Kuramochi. Dengan raut poker face andalannya, terlihat Furuya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan teriakan Kuramochi.

"Ngapain kau disini teme. Kembali ke kamarmu sana".

"Anu maaf Kuramochi senpai tapi bisa kah aku bertemu dengan Sawamura".

Sawamura yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Furuya segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa Furuya" tanya Sawamura bingung.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini. Para senpai sekamarku sangat berisik saat tidur. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak".

Kuramochi mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran "Kenapa kau tidak menyumpal saja telingamu dengan kapas. Dengan begitu masalahmu selesai kan".

"Sudahlah Kuramochi senpai biarkan Furuya kali ini tidur disini. Sudah malam, kita harus segera tidur. Besok pertandingannya pagi bukan" Sawamura menggandeng tangan Furuya, mempersilahkan masuk kedalam. Kuramochi yang melihat itu hanya mendecih sebel. Dirinya tahu sebenarnya niat dari kedatangan Furuya. Namun ia tidak mau menyeruakan sekarang. Benar kata Sawamura, mereka harus cepat - cepat tidur. Besok ada pertandinagan persahabatan. Lihat bahkan Masuko sudah kembali tertidur.

Sawamura mempersilahkan Furuya untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Menyeruakan keinginannya untuk segera kembali tidur. Badan Sawamura terasa pegal semua, terutama bagian kedua tanggannya. Latihan mengayun bat bener - bener membuat kedua tanggannya nyeri.

Berjam - jam telah berlalu dalam keheningan. Suhu lembab dan dingin membuat orang - orang dengan cepat mengantar kembali ke alam mimpi. Tidak terkecuali seluruh anggota yang menempati kamar nomor 5. Namun itu semua salah, karna ada salah satu orang yang sampai detik ini pun belum memejamkan matanya.

Mata hitam legam menatap lembut pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat. Dengan gerakan hati - hati, dielusnya pipi kemerahan didepannya. Halus dan lembut. Membuat dirinya ingin merasakan kelembutan di bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Furuya menyelipkan tangan kirinya dibawah kepala Sawamura. Sehingga sekarang Sawamura tidur dengan berbantal tangan Furuya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk merengkuh erat pinggang ramping pemuda beriris emas. Membuat tubuh keduanya menempel dengan erat. Sawamura yang saat itu merasa kehangatan makin merapat. Dan itu membuat hati Furuya makin menghangat.

Dikecupnya dengan lembut pelipis Sawamura.

"Selamat tidur Sawamura. Semoga mimpi ini".

 **.**

 **Aku memang jahat.**

 **Memisahkan kalian yang jelas - jelas saling mencintai.**

 **Namun bukan hanya kalian saja yang ingin merasakan kebahagian.**

 **Aku juga ingin.**

 **Tak perduli bila akhirnya aku terlihat egois.**

 **Hei bukankah manusia terlahir dengan sifat egois.**

 **.**

.

TBC

.

Hai salam kenal semua. Debut perdana di fandom ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan fanfic ini. Maaf kalo banyak typo.


	2. He's Mine

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **ONE DAY**

 **Chap 2**

 **By Whulan Yanagishita**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

 **P. S Dibaca pas abis berbuka. Rating agak menyerempet soalnya.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan antara Seidou dan Kokudouka telah memasuki inning ke 6 dengan skor sementara 3-0. Walaupun saat ini Seidou telah unggul 3 poin, namun mereka tidak serta merta meremehkan musuh. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Zaizen Naoyuki, yang merupakan pemukul terhebat dari sekolah Kokudouka.

Terlihat ditengah - tengah pertandingan, Furuya yang saat ini berdiri diatas mound bersiap - siap untuk melempar. Keringat telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tekanan yang diberikan seluruh tim Kokudouka benar - benar membuat mental Furuya campur aduk. Semua anggota tim Seidou menyadarinya. Dan mereka cemas akan hal itu.

"Pelatih Kataoka, aku harap untuk inning selanjutnya kita harus menurunkan Tanba. Furuya masih kelas satu dan beban ini masih terlalu berat untuknya" Chris yang saat itu berada di samping pelatih Kataoka menyeruakan pendapatnya. Pelatih Kataoka yang setuju dengan pendapat Chris pun meneriaki perintah kepada Tanba untuk segera mungkin melakukan pemanasan.

Diseberang dari tempat bangku cadangan Seidou, pelatih dari Kokudouka memutuskan menurunkan Zaizen untuk menjadi pemukul selanjutkan. Anggota tim inti Seidou yang sedari tadi merasa tegang makin menjadi hingga-

"FURUYAAAAA... "

Teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari bangku cadangan tim Seidou sukses membuat seluruh tim Seidou maupun lawan dan juga penonton tertuju padanya. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan kiri mulutnya, membentuk sebuah corong.

"TINGAL SATU OUT LAGI DAN KITA PASTI MENANG. JIKA KAU TAK SANGGUP LAGI. AKU SIAP MENGGANTIKANMU" teriak pemuda itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Sawamura.

Anggota inti Seidou yang sedari tadi merasa tertekan, sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa rileks. Sawamura memang polos dan bodoh. Namun itulah salah satu kelebihannya. Dengan kepolosan dan kata - katanya yang jujur kerap membawa aura positif disekelilingnya. Bahkan dalam situasi yang sulit seperti ini. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk Furuya. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya kembali rileks dan pikirannya pun kembali tenang.

"AKU YAKIN KAU BISA FURUYAAAA".

Furuya menatap mantap Miyuki. Mengangguk sekilas padanya. Gerakan yang ditunjukan sebagai isyarat dirinya siap untuk melempar. Tangan kiri Miyuki yang terbalut mitt terulur kedepan. Didekat pinggang Zaizen.

Furuya mengangkat kakinya. Membentuk postur siap melempar.

BAM.

Tepat di dekat pinggang. Lemparan di zona dalam.

"Strike".

"Horeeeee" gema teriakan ramai yang berasal dari seluruh anggota tim Seidou.

Miyuki kembali melempar bola kepada Furuya. Furuya menerima dengan senang. Tak lama kemudian Furuya membentuk lagi postur siap melempar.

BAM

"Strike" teriak wasit. Sama seperti lemparan pertama. Zona dalam.

"SATU LAGI. TINGGAL SATU LAGI FURUYA".

Furuya sedikit menurunkan topinya. Menyembunyikan senyum bahagia. Sedangkan disisi lain, seseorang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

BAM

"Strike batter out. Change" seruan wasit kembali yang kali ini memicu kehebohan anggota tim Seidou dan juga para penonton.

Anggota tim utama Seidou segera berlarian menuju bangku cadangan dengan punggung tegak. Mereka senang walau tadi suasana sempat memanas namun mereka berhasil membuat tim Kokudouka tidak mencetak angka. Dengan perasaan puas mereka dengan semangat menuju ke arah pelatih Kataoka berada.

Furuya yang sudah sampai segera menghampiri Sawamura. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang bersimbah keringat, ia langsung memeluk Sawamura dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa senang dan ungkapan terima kasih karna telah mendukung dirinya. Walaupun Furuya dan Sawamura adalah rival, namun mereka satu sama lain saling mendukung.

"Aku tau kau bisa Furuya. Jika kau tak bisa maka kau bukan rivalku hahaha".

"Jika kau tak berteriak. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah kecolongan beberapa run".

"Dan selamat apa yang kau takutkan tak terjadi. Kerja bagus Furuya".

Terus mereka berpelukan tanpa mengetahui seseorang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Seidou sebagai pemenang. Sesuai dengan pendapat Chris, di inning ke tujuh Tanba ditunjuk menjadi Pitcher. Walau mereka kecolongan 1 poin, namun mereka berhasil mencetak 2 poin sehingga hasil akhir skor dalam pertandingan adalah 5-1. Setelah mengantar dan berpamitan dengan beberapa anggota Kokudouka, satu - persatu anggota tim Seidou mulai berjalan kembali ke asrama. Ada yang langsung menuju ke kamar, ada yang kekantin, ada yang langsung latihan dan ada juga yang mandi. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan setelah latih pertandingan, pelatih Kataoka membebaskan seluruh anggota untuk beristirahat. Sehingga anggota yang lain bebas untuk melakukan kegiatan yang diinginkan. Begitu juga dengan Sawamura. Setelah pertandingan usai, dirinya kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian santai. Celana training hitam dan kaos lengan pendek putih biru. Setelah selesai, dirinya keluar dari kamar dan kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke kamar nomor 11. Tujuannya adalah bertemu Miyuki Kazuya. Catcher utama Seidou sekaligus orang yang Sawamura sukai.

Hari ini Sawamura merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Miyuki. Miyuki yang biasanya suka mengerjai dan mengejek dirinya tiba - tiba terlihat sangat pendiam. Bahkan Miyuki tidak berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika dirinya memberinya ucapan selamat, hanya senyum kecil sebagai balasan. Itulah sebabnya Sawamura memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Miyuki. Namun naas, ketika sampai dikamar nomor 11, teman sekamar Miyuki mengatakan jika sedari tadi Miyuki belum kembali ke kamar. Dengan perasaan putus asa, Sawamura berjalan berkeliling asrama, berharap bisa menemukan Miyuki. Dan sepertinya usahanya tidak sia - sia. Di tempat mesin penjual minum, Sawamura dapat melihat Miyuki yang saat itu sedang menyesap minuman kaleng seorang diri.

Dengan langkah bersemangat, Sawamura mendekati Miyuki dan duduk disampingnya.

"Miyuki senpai apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini".

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tegukkan yang terdengar. Setelah memastikan minumanannya telah habis, Miyuki dengan santai melempar kaleng minuman ke tempat sampah.

Setelah itu tangan yang tadi dibuat melempar kaleng mendarat di rambut Sawamura. Membelai lembut rambut berwarna coklat itu. "Tumben hari ini kau memangilku senpai. Sopan sekali dirimu hari ini. Ada angin apa?" tanya Miyuki heran.

"Jangan berbalik bertanya kepada orang yang sedang bertanya padamu ck". Sawamura menyentuh tangan Miyuki yang mengelus rambutnya. Digenggamnya kemudian dibawahnya keatas pangkuannya. Dengan hati - hati Sawamura menyatukan jemari dirinya dengan jemari Miyuki sehingga kedua jemari tersebut menyatu dengan erat.

Pas. Jemari Miyuki sangat pas dengan jemarinya. Walau jemari Sawamura sedikit lebih kecil dari punya Miyuki. Mungkin karna faktor Miyuki lebih tua darinya atau karna tinggi badan. Mengingat Miyuki lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sawamura. Entah lah yang pasti Sawamura sangat senang dengan kedekatan mereka saat ini. Telapak tangan Miyuki juga terasa sangat hangat. Membuat debaran muncul perlahan.

Baik Sawamura dan Miyuki sama - sama terdiam. Terlihat mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing. Sawamura yang sibuk memandangi tangannya yang menyatu sempurna dengan Miyuki. Sedangkan Miyuki sendiri yang tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Sawamura. Hingga-

"Sudahkan aku bilang jika kau sangat indah Sawamura".

Membeku. Badan Sawamura seketika membeku ketika mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari mulut Miyuki. Mata yang berwana emas memandang malu - malu pada sosok didepannya. Dan seketika debaran dalam dadanya semakin bertambah ketika mata coklat didepannya balas menatapnya dengan lembut dan teduh. Sawamura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau pun ucapkan. Matanya telah terhisap sempurna dalam jerat lelaki di depannya.

Dengan mata yang masih saling memandang, Miyuki membawa tangan Sawamura dan dirinya, yang masih saling menggengam erat kebibirnya. Dikecup dengan lembut punggung tangan Sawamura. Dan seketika Miyuki telah bersumpah dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Moment dimana ketika pipi lembut Sawamura yang terlihat chubby sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan rona merah yang cerah. Mata bulatnya yang terlihat teduh. Dan ekspresinya yang menampilkan raut pasrah. Itu semua Sawamura tunjukan didepannya. Hanya kepada Miyuki seorang.

Tak sabar, Miyuki segera berdiri dan menarik Sawamura. Mendorong Sawamura untuk masuk ke dalam celah kecil disebelah mesin penjual minum. Ya diantara mesin penjual minuman terdapat sedikit celah yang menjorok kedalam. Kecil, sempit dan tersembunyi. Dan Miyuki membawa Sawamura kesana. Untuk memenjarahkannya. Untuk memilikinya.

Dihimpitnya tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih kecil darinya ketembok dan perlahan bibir keduanya saling berdekatan hingga satu sama lain saling menempel. Tidak ada yang memulai karena bagi mereka berdua ini adalah pengalaman pertama. Lama terdiam hingga salah satu pemuda yang memakai kacamata memberanikan diri untuk mulai mengerakkan bibirnya. Melumat dan mengecupi. Mengecap rasa manis yang tersaji disana. Bibir itu terasa lembut. Membuat dirinya ingin terus merasakan lagi.

Lain Miyuki lain pula bagi Sawamura. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini ia sedang berciuman dengan orang yang sedari dulu di sukainya. Memang, terkadang dirinya berandai - andai bagaimana rasanya jika Miyuki menciumnya. Saling bercumbu dan saling memiliki. Namun dalam pikiran terliar sekalipun, Sawamura tak pernah menduga jika saat ini apa yang ia angankan menjadi kenyataan.

Ciuman itu terasa manis. Dan kaki Sawamura perlahan terasa seperti jeli. Mengerti akan keadaan Sawamura, Miyuki pun menyelipkan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Sedangkan tangan kananya menekan kuat tengkuk pemuda yang memiliki impian menjadi seorang ACE.

Menelengkan kepala ke kanan, Miyuki menjilati bibir Sawamura. Meminta Sawamura untuk membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dirinya ingin lebih dalam masuk. Ingin merengut semua yang ada dalam diri Sawamura. Mulut sedikit terbuka dan Miyuki pun menerobos seperti badai. Tak dibiarkan seinci pun terlewatkan. Terus menjelajah. Terus masuk dan terus merasakan. Bagai zat adiktif, ini adalah candu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Sawamura adalah candu. Dan entah sial atau beruntung, Miyuki sudah terjerat kedalamnya. Tak akan dibiarkan sosok didepannya lepas. Harus dimiliki. Dan harus dia yang memiliki.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempel kini semakin intens. Air liur pun mulai menetes turun disudut bibir, dan lidah yang tak pernah lelah terus mengobrak abrik didalamnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sawamura dan dirinya merasa kewalahan. Ia tidak menduga Miyuki akan seagresif ini menciumnya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung. Rahang Sawamura pun mulai terasa pegal karna mulutnya terus menerus membuka. Dan kini ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Mencoba menggelengkan kepala kekiri dan kanan, berharap Miyuki mau memberinya ruang bernafas namun lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya malah semakin erat menekan tengkuknya.

Gagal. Sawamura pun kembali mencoba. Dengan sekuat tenaga dicengkramnya kedua pundak Miyuki dan sedikit mendorongnya menjauh, namun tubuh yang berada didepannya tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Gagal lagi. Tak habis ide kali ini sasaran Sawamura adalah punggung Miyuki. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, dirinya dengan brutal memukuli punggung pemilik nomor 2. Berharap kali ini Miyuki sejenak untuk berhenti. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada tanggapan.

Sawamura mulai pasrah. Nafasnya semakin putus - putus. Tenaganya makin terkuras. Miyuki benar - benar menggila. Sangking gilanya sampai tidak mengizinkan Sawamura mengambil nafas. Sesak. Mata Sawamura mulai berkunang - kunang.

Dalam cumbuan liarnya, Miyuki sedikit menyeringai. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan rasa candu ini, namun dirinya sadar jika lelaki didepannya yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya diawal pertemuannya mereka mulai kehabisan nafas. Dengan perasaan enggan, dirinya melepaskan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Membiarkan Sawamura meneguk rakus oksigen. Memulihkan pernafasannya.

Namun Miyuki tidak berhenti disana saja. Leher yang sedari tadi terlihat menggoda mulai dikecup. Dihirupnya dengan rakus. Bau vanilla. Badan Sawamura tercium seperti aroma kue. Kue yang siap dicicipi dan disantap olehnya.

Hirup. Kecup. Gigit dan sesap.

"Aduh" rintih Sawamura ketika satu gigitan terasa di lehernya. Dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas ketika gigi Miyuki menggigit kulit lehernya. Dan setelah itu daging tak bertulang milik Miyuki menyedot buas kulit Sawamura yang sebelumnya telah digigiti. Menciptakan satu tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah cerah. Lagi, Miyuki berpindah kelainnya dan kali ini gigitannya terasa lebih dalam. Bukan hanya itu saja, sesapan dikulit leher Sawamura semakin luar biasa kuat. Membuat Sawamura merasa ngilu tak tertahan.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dan seterusnya. Miyuki tanpa lelah terus mencumbu leher Sawamura. Terus membuat tanda tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik leher mengerang kesakitan. Jemari yang sebelumnya terkulai lemah kini mulai meremat rambut lelaki didepannya. Pelampiasan atas rasa sakit dan gairah yang telah diciptakan oleh catcher utama Seido. Sedangkan sang pencipta pun bersorak kesenangan.

NYUT

'Astaga sialan kau Miyuki. Berikan aku waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak' batin Sawamura frustasi ketika dirasa tangan kanan Miyuki mulai kurang ajar meremas gemas pantat Sawamura.

Gigit. Sesap. Remas.

Sawamura mengeliat tak karuan merasakan bertubi - tubi kenikmatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Dengan lihai, Miyuki mempermainkan tubuhnya. Memberikan sentuhan dan rangsangan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya makin memanas. Belum cukup sampai disitu, kini tangan kiri Miyuki yg semula memeluk pinggang nya kini mulai memberanikan diri menyusup kedalam kaos. Menyingkap kaosnya sampai sebatas dada. Dan kemudian mulai membelai dan meraba punggung, perut dan dada Sawamura.

Tubuh Sawamura menggelinjang liar karena rasa geli. Kakinya bergetar hebat, tak sanggup lagi menyangga berat badan tubuhnya. Kenikmatan dan sentuhan yang diberikan Miyuki membuat dirinya bergetar tak terkendali. Alhasil Sawamura hanya dapat mendesah dan menutup matanya erat. Menikmati setiap perlakuan Miyuki pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas memberi tanda dileher Sawamura. Kini bibir Miyuki naik keatas. Tepat di depan telinga Sawamura. Mengecup, menjilat dan meniup pelan.

"Eijun" bisik Miyuki mesrah didepan telinga Sawamura.

Seluruh tubuh Sawamura merinding. Suara Miyuki saat memanggil nama depannya terdengar sangat seksi. Berdeham sebentar untuk menemukan kembali suaranya, Sawamura berusaha menjawab "Hmm uugghh a-apa?" tanya Sawamura dengan suara serak.

"Panggil namaku Eijun" pinta Miyuki.

Sawamura sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Minyuki. Namun dirinya segera menuruti. Menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil, Sawamura mulai berucap "Mi... Mi uuuugghh... Miyu~ yuki aaaaahhhhh... ".

Sial. Jemari panjang Miyuki mulai bermain - main disekitar putingnya. Mengirim getaran keseluruh tubuhnya.

Terkekeh pelan, Miyuki kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. "Nama depanku Eijun. Bukan nama keluargaku".

Kaku. Tubuh Sawamura tiba - tiba terasa kaku. Kini Sawamura mengerti sepenuhnya perintah Miyuki. Miyuki ingin Sawamura menyebut nama depannya. Nama pemberian dari kedua orang tuanya. Malu. Sawamura merasa malu harus memanggil nama depan Miyuki. Dulu Sawamura memang pernah memangil nama Miyuki tapi itu pun dengan penambahan kata 'senpai'. Dan saat ini Sawamura dituntut memanggil namanya tanpa tambah 'senpai' dibelakangnya.

Satu rematan terasa dipantatnya. Membuat fokus Sawamura pecah. Dengan sebal, Sawamura menatap tajam Miyuki yang kini sedang menampilkan cengiran andalannya.

"Aku menunggu Sawamura".

"Ka... Ka-ka-kazu... Aaahhh".

Satu cubitan disalah satu putingnya. Membuat dirinya mengeras. Sial bagaimana ia bisa fokus jika sedari tadi Miyuki tak henti - henti mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Heemmmm".

"Kazu...zu-zuya. KAZUYAAAA! PUAS KAU SEKARANG HAH" dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, sekuat tenaga Sawamura berteriak. Bodoh amat jika ada anggota lain Seidou yang mendengar teriakannya barusan. Saat ini Sawamura benar - benar merasa sangat malu.

Miyuki yang mendengar namanya diteriaki tertawa keras. Sawamuranya memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Dirinya tidak menduga hanya menyebut nama depannya saja, Sawamura bisa terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jika tau seperti ini efeknya, sudah sedari dulu Miyuki sudah meminta Sawamura untuk terus memanggil nama depannya saja.

"Puas kau tertawa Miyu eh Ka-kazuya ugh ini sangat memalukan" keluh Sawamura.

"Memang kenapa?" bibir Miyuki dengan lembut mulai mengecupi pipi Sawamura. "Bukannya kau tak pernah malu saat memanggil nama depan Haruichi. Kenapa denganku kau merasa malu?" gemas, Miyuki mulai menggigiti pipi lelaki didekapannya.

"Aduh jangan digigit baka" protes Sawamura. "Haruichi adalah temanku, jadi untuk apa merasa malu. Beda lagi dengan dirimu".

"Memang aku kenapa Eijun?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Miyuki mulai tak sabar menanti.

"Hei Ei-... "

GREP.

Sawamura menerjang Miyuki. Memeluknya. Mendekap erat dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada. Tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuat dirinya ingin sesegera mungkin memilikinya. Namun Miyuki harus bersabar. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka. Akan dibuat Sawamura merasa senyaman mungkin. Walaupun dirinya sudah tak sabar, tapi ia tidak inggin membuat pemuda didekapannya merasa kesakitan.

Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi melecehkan bokong Sawamura, kini mulai menjalar keatas. Menyentuh punggung Sawamura. Meraba.

Halus.

Miyuki tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan kehalusan kulit Sawamura.

"Hey Eijun tunjukan wajahmu" bisik Miyuki seduktif. "Aku ingin menciummu. Mencumbumu. Membuatmu pasrah dibawahku. Akan kubuat bibir mungilmu ini mendesah dan terus menerus meneriaki namaku".

"U-ugghhh~ Kazu-ya~" gemetar. Badan Sawamura kembali bergetar saat mendengar ucapan kotor dari Miyuki.

"Akan aku buat tubuh ini mendambakan sentuhan dariku. Hingga kau terus meminta lagi lagi dan lagi. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Eijun. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu selain diriku. Kau hanya milikku Eijun. Hanya miliku seorang" bibir Miyuki kembali menemukan bibir Sawamura. Mencium rakus seperti tidak ada hari esok. Lidah pun tak tinggal diam, kembali masuk dan mengeksplor didalamnya. Saling membelit dan mendominasi. Kali ini Miyuki terus maju. Dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin memiliki Sawamura seutuhnya.

Setelah puas. Kini bibir Miyuki mengarah turun ke puting yang sedari tadi sudah menegang sempurna.

Jilat. Gigit. Sesap.

"Aaahhh Ka-kazuyaaaaaa~" Sawamura membusungkan dadanya kedepan. Menerima setiap sesepan Miyuki pada putingnya. Ini benar - benar memabukkan. Benar - benar mengairahkan. Setiap sentuhan Miyuki, membuat Sawamura bergairah. Bagaimana bisa Miyuki selihai ini. Mempermainkan tubuhnya hingga-

"Are apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?".

Suara asing yang tak jauh dari kedua pemuda yang sedang asik bercumbu terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua.

Hening.

"Uwaaaaaaa..." teriak Sawamura tiba - tiba sambil mendorong Miyuki menjauh. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sawamura menurunkan kembali kaosnya yang tadi tersingkap keatas. Lalu kedua telapak tanggannya menutupi wajah merahnya.

Malu. Sawamura merasa malu luar biasa.

Lain Sawamura lain halnya dengan Miyuki. Dengan wajah yang penuh amarah dan perasaan frustasi, Miyuki menatap tajam Kominato bersaudara. Sedangkan yang ditatap dengan tajam, malah menunjukan kedipan polos. Seolah - olah mereka tidak berdosa telah menggagalkan sepasang sejoli yang sedang berbuat mesum disekitar asrama.

"Ryousuke senpai. .kami" ucap Miyuki dengan penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Ryousuke sendiri mulai tertawa terbahak - bahak.

'Salah sendiri melakukannya ditempat seperti ini' batin Kominato bersaudara.

Haruichi yang sedari berdiri agak jauh segera saja mulai mendekat. Dapat diliat sahabatnya yang masih menutupi wajahnya. "Kami tadi mau membeli minum Miyuki senpai" kata Haruichi.

"Dan saat tiba disini, kami mendengar suara cicitan. Kami kira ada tikus yang terjebak eh tak tahunya kami malah mendapati sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbuat mesum hahaha" lanjut Ryousuke meneruskan cerita adiknya, Haruichi.

Haruichi tersenyum kikuk. Dari yang dilihat diwajahnya, sepertinya kakaknya tidak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Walaupun sering menampilkan wajah tersenyum, namun sebenarnya kakaknya adalah orang yang jail dan berotak licik.

"Aku penasaran. Bagaimana ya kira - kira reaksi Kuramochi dan Masuko jika tahu tentang kejadian ini?".

OH SIAL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diwaktu yang bersamaan. Di sekitar lapangan baseball terlihat beberapa anggota tim baseball Seidou sedang berlatih. Walau cuaca sedikit panas, tak menyurutkan semangat para anggota lain untuk melatih kemampuan mereka masing - masing. Begitu juga dengan Furuya. Setelah latih tanding selesai, tanpa merasa lelah Furuya segera menuju ke arah bullpen. Tujuannya tentu saja melatih beberapa lemparannya. Saat ini Furuya merasa tidak terlalu puas, walau kenyataannya dalam peetandingan persahabatan tadi, dirinya tidak memberi satu kesempatan lawannya untuk memukul bola lemparannya. Namun walau begitu, Furuya tetap bertekad untuk berlatih lagi. Dirinya ingin menjadi kuat. Hingga sosok itu tak bisa mengejarnya.

BAM

Satu lemparan yang dihasil Furuya menggema di area bullpen. Miyauchi, yang saat ini menangkap lemparannya Furuya mengadu kesakitan. Tangannya terasa nyeri. Furuya benar - benar tak main - main dalam urusan lemparannya.

"Furuya" panggil Miyauchi. "Kita istirahat dulu. Sudah 30menit kau berlatih tanpa henti" lanjutnya kemudian. Miyauchi menegakkan badannya. Kemudian sedikit merenggangkan badannya. Kaki dan punggungnya terasa sangat pegal. 30 menit sudah dirinya duduk jongkok demi memuaskan Furuya yang sedang bersemangat melatih lemparannya.

Perlahan Miyauchi menghampiri adik kelasnya. Lalu mereka sama - sama duduk dan meminum minumannya.

"Setelah ini aku mau melempar lagi Miyauchi senpai".

"Istirahat dulu Furuya. Memaksakan diri hanya akan membuat dirimu cedera. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihatlah Chris senpai".

"Tapi..."

Miyauchi menepuk keras lengan Furuya. Isyarat agar Furuya diam. Miyauchi tak habis pikir, kenapa Furuya sebegitu keras kepalanya untuk melatih lemparannya. Padahal sekarang ini lemparan Furuya sudah sangat mematikan. Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin Furuya kejar? Siapa yang ingin dia buktikan.

"Furuya sebenarnya kau ini ingin membuktikan kepada siapa? Kau ini ingin diakui siapa? " tanya Miyauchi penasaran.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Furuya diam seribu bahasa. Membuat Miyauchi semakin penasaran. Namun Miyauchi sadar, dirinya tidak berhak memaksa Furuya bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena setiap orang pasti memiliki masalah masing - masing.

Hening sejenak. Baik Furuya dan Miyauchi sama - sama saling menikmati suasana sepi yang tercipta. Jika Miyauchi saat ini merasakan kedamaian, maka berbeda dengan lelaki bersurai hitam disebelahnya. Pikirannya kacau. Saat ini satu - datinya yang dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar Sawamura tidak mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya alasan Furuya selama ini ada membuat Sawamura frustasi. Frustasi akan kemampuan lemparan mereka. Furuya ingin menjadi yang terdepan. Ingin menjadi kuat sehingga semua anggota lainnya bergantung padanya. Mengakui kehebatannya.

Dengan begitu Sawamura akan merasa makin sebal dengannya. Dan kemudian, dia akan terus memikirkannya. Terus memperhatikannya dan terus melihatnya. Akan Furuya buat Sawamura terus memikirkan dirinya. Akan Furuya penuhi otak Sawamura dengan keberadaannya. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Sawamura memikirkan orang lain terutama jika orang itu adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Sesulit apapun, Furuya tidak akan pernah menyerah.

 **.**

 **Cinta Akan Datang Dengan Sendirinya.**

 **Omong Kosong.**

 **Yang Ada Cinta Itu Dikejar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chap pertama. Review kalian membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan lagi.

Akhir kata selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review nya. Maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan dan maaf juga jika banyak typo bertebaran.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa.


	3. Angry

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **ONE DAY**

 **Chap 3**

 **By Whulan Yanagishita**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pandangan intimidasi dan pertanyaan penuh selidik dari Kominato Ryousuke, kini Sawamura dan Miyuki akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, mereka bersama - sama berjalan santai menuju ke kamar nomor lima. Tempat dimana Sawamura tinggal.

Lirikan penuh arti terus menemani mereka dalam perjalanan kembali. Ingin bertanya, tapi malu memulai. Masih segar diingatan mereka tentang kejadian tadi. Hampir saja mereka saling memiliki namun dengan tak tahu dirinya Kominato bersaudara malah menghancurkannya. Dan sebagai gantinya, kini Sawamura dan Miyuki tiba - tiba merasa malu. Namun dalam lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka sama - sama tak menyesalinya.

Terus mereka diam hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu nomor lima. Tak ada yang beranjak masuk ke dalam. Bahkan genggaman tangan kian mengerat. Kembali saling melirik hingga akhirnya tawa pun pecah.

"Hahaha ini sangat canggung Eijun" masih dengan tertawa Miyuki berucap.

Beberapa detikpun setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sawamura pun mulai ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka namun bukannya dilepas, Miyuki malah kian meremas. Menimpulkan kernyitan heran di dahi pemuda bermata emas.

"Aku mau masuk Kazuya" gumam Sawamura

Miyuki membawa tangan Sawamura ke bibir. Dikecupnya kembali punggung tangan Sawamura. Membuat lelaki didepannya merona. Dengan mata saling beradu, Miyuki terpesona menyaksikan bagaimana pipi Sawamura yang awalnya terlihat normal mulai dihinggapi rona kemerahan. Menggemaskan.

"Hei Eijun".

"Hemmmm".

Dikecup sekilas bibir lelaki didepannya. "Terus pikirkan aku ya" lanjut Miyuki kemudian.

Dan setelah itu, Miyuki pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sawamura yang masih diam mematung mencerna ucapan catcher utama Seidou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuramochi dan Masuko tak bisa fokus. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sama - sama bersemangat ingin memainkan game battle favorite mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu pikiran mereka masih fokus tertuju pada game namun semua hancur ketika mereka menyaksikan kepulangan kouhai kesayangan mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak biasanya.

Kouhai kesayangan mereka yang biasanya berisik, tiba - tiba menjadi sangat pendiam. Cengiran tak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya dan kedua tangannya terus menerus menangkup pipinya yang terlihat memerah. Dan tak lama kemudian, dengan gerakan yang terburu - buru, Sawamura menuju ke arah lemarinya. Menarik kaos bermodel leher tinggi. Setelah itu dengan memunggungi Kuramochi dan Masuko, Sawamura mulai melepaskan kaos putih biru yang tadi dikenakanya dan mulai memakai kaos barusan yang ia ambil. Hingga leher Sawamura tertutup seluruhnya.

Dengan kejadian barusan membuat Kuramochi dan Masuko semakin dibuat penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dan kemana saja Sawamura pergi tadi. Begitulah kira - kira yang dipikirkan Kuramochi dan Masuko.

Hingga salah satu senpai yang sedari tadi penasaran pun tak kuasa menahan lagi. Lebih baik bertanya dari pada mereka kepikiran terus bukan.

"Sawamura-chan ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik" tanya Masuko penasaran.

Sawamura bejengit sedikit. Matanya menatap Masuko. Sedikit melebar. Seolah - olah sedari tadi Sawamura tidak menyadari kehadiran kedua senpainya.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok Masuko senpai hahahaha" jawabnya dan setelah itu Sawamura berbaring diranjangnya. Wajahnya di tenggelamkan dibantal. Menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Hal itu semakin sukses membuat kedua senpai didepannya melongo kebingungan. Namun mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam. Tapi dalam hati, mereka bersumpah akan mencari tahu penyebab perubahan sikap aneh adik kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang telah berganti malam. Sawamura yang saat itu baru selesai makan kini mulai berjalan ke arah kamar nomor lima, tempat dimana dirinya tinggal. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari lelaki yang mempunyai impian menjadi seorang ACE. Jika biasanya lelaki itu terlihat ceria dan mudah tersenyum, namun saat ini dia terlihat cemberut dan lesu. Dan penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti itu karena ketidak hadirnya Miyuki Kazuya.

Kata teman sekamarnya tadi, setelah sekembalian Miyuki ke kamarnya, tiba - tiba Chris datang ke kamar dan memberitahukan bahwa pelatih Kataoka memanggilnya. Tujuan pelatih Kataoka adalah untuk mengajak Miyuki menonton pertandingan sekolah Akikawa. Karena jadwal pertandingan selanjutnya, Seidou berkesempatan melawan Akikawa. Dan pelatih Kataoka meminta Miyuki untuk mengamati mereka, terutama pada sosok You Shunshin, ACE dari tim baseball Akikawa yang juga mendapat julukan Clock Work.

Mereka sudah pergi berjam - jam yang lalu, namun sampai sekarang Miyuki, pelatih Kataoka dan Chris belum juga kembali. Dan itu membuat Sawamura merasa sedih karena saat ini dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Miyuki, lelaki yang tadi siang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Dengan masih memasang ekspresi masam diwajahnya, Sawamura pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Didalam kamar sudah ada Kuramochi, Masuko dan Maezono yang sedang fokus bermain game. Tanpa memperdulikan ketiga senpainya, Sawamura mendekati ranjangnya dan mulai berbaring nyaman. Dari pada merasa jengkel, lebih baik dirinya tidur saja. Toh besok ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Miyuki. Begitulah kira - kira yang dipikirkan Sawamura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sawamura merasa sisi ranjangnya tertekan. Memberitahukan jika ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Sedikit membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan Kuramochi, senpai berambut hijau yang suka mengerjainya sedang duduk menghadapnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas mengamati wajah Sawamura.

"Sedari tadi kau bersikap aneh. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kuramochi khawatir sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sawamura. Mengecek keadaan adik kesayangannya.

Sawamura yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Kuramochi mulai gelagapan. Tidak mungkin kan dirinya bilang jika sedari tadi yang membuat dirinya bertingkah aneh adalah Miyuki. Apalagi jika dia menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi siang. Sawamura yakin Kuramochi tidak akan segan - segan untuk memukul rahang Miyuki. Belum juga ada Masuko. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Kuramochi dan Masuko sampai tahu. Sawamura masih berharap Ryousuke senpai tidak membocorkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku tidak sakit kok Kuramochi senpai" bohong Sawamura.

"Sawamura-chan jika kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita dengan kami. Beban jangan disimpan sendiri. Jika kau tak lupa, kami para senpai selalu siap membantumu" dapat Sawamura liat dari sudut matanya, kini fokus Masuko dan Zono berpusat sepenuhnya ke arahnya. Sedangkan di layar tv terpampang besar tulisan game over. Sepertinya kedua para senpai masih tidak bisa fokus bermain karena memikirkan sikap aneh roommate kesayangan mereka.

Mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba memasang wajah normal seperti biasanya, Sawamura mulai berkata "Sungguh aku tidak sakit. Hari ini tidak ada latihan jadi ya aku agak sedikit frustasi saja hahaha".

"Kalau kau sebegitu frustasinya kenapa tadi tidak berlari dengan membawa 'aibou'mu saja" kali ini Zono yang berbicara. Dan ucapan tak terduga dari Zono sukses membuat Sawamura kembali gelagapan. Sedangkan Kuramochi dan Masuko semakin curiga.

"Astaga kalian ini kenapa sih. Aku tidak sakit. Aku juga tidak kenapa - kenapa. Kenapa kalian terlalu berlebihan sih" kembali Sawamura membaringkan tubuhnya. Dengan membelakangi para senpainya, Sawamura menunjukkan sikap masa bodoh. Semoga mereka percaya. Begitulah doa Sawamura dalam hati.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kuramochi. Dengan tidak prikemanusiaan, lelaki bernomor punggung 6 menendang pantat lelaki di depannya. Niatnya ingin membantu malah dicuekin. Siapa yang tidak gondok.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Sawamura. Kuramochi masih menganiaya pantat pemuda beriris emas.

"Aduh Kuramochi senpai jangan ditendang lagi" protes Sawamura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu terima kasih" teriak Kuramochi.

"Tapi Sawamura" Zono mulai berucap. Membuat Sawamura dan Kuramochi terdiam. Melupakkan pertengkaran mereka tadi. "Jika kau tidak sakit, kenapa kau memakai pakaiannya yang tertutup. Kau bahkan memakai baju berkerah tinggi. Saat ini bukan musim dingin dan udara saat ini sedikit panas" lanjut Zono yang lagi - lagi membuat Sawamura kelabrakkan.

'Itu untuk menutupi bekas gigitan Miyuki' jerit Sawamura dalam hati. Namun tidak berani ia katakan. Sawamura tidak ingin Miyuki dihajar Kuramochi dan Masuko.

"Ah itu... Karena... Karena..." sial sawamura tidak dapat menemukan alasan lain. Saat ini otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang logis. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sawamura menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. "Hahaha".

"Woi teme, kami butuh jawaban bukan cengiran bodohmu" dengan mata memicing, Kuramochi menunggu penjelasan. Namun bukannya menjelaskan, Sawamura malah kembali berbaring.

"Sudah lah senpai, aku mau tidur".

"Woooiii... ".

"Sudahlah Kuramochi. Biarkan Sawamura-chan istirahat. Toh kita masih bisa MENCARI TAHU walaupun Sawamura-chan tutup mulut" kata Masuko dengan penuh penekanan.

OH SIAL. Masalah besar.

Menghela nafas kasar, Kuramochi mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Masuko dan Zono berada. Dengan tangan masing - masing memegang stik, mereka mulai kembali melanjutkan permainan yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Hening.

Satu - satunya suara yang tercipta adalah suara tv dan jari - jari yang menekan buas stik ps.

TOK TOK...

Diabaikan. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membukakan pintu.

TOOKK TOOKK...

Masih tak ada yang bergerak. Namun salah satu dari keempat orang mulai bergerak gelisah. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani mengganggu konsentrasinya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK...

SIALAN!

Kuramochi meloncat berdiri. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, Kuramochi membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan mendapati lelaki yang mendapat julukan lemparam monster sedang berdiri tenang didepan pintu. Ekspresinya terlihat kalem seolah - olah dirinya tidak bersalah telah membuat pria didepannya marah.

"Apa mau mu teme" bentak Kuramochi.

"Kuramochi senpai, Sawamura ada?".

Mengerti maksud pemuda didepannya, Kuramochi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "LAGI?" tanya Kuramochi.

Furuya diam. Kuramochi berdecak kesal. Membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan Furuya untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah masuk, Furuya segera menghampiri satu - satunya lelaki yang sedang berbaring nyaman diatas ranjangnya.

Sawamura yang saat itu sedang tidur ayam - ayaman merasa terusik karena tepukan yang dirasakan dibahunya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sawamura membalikkan badan dan menemukan Furuya -pelaku penepuk bahunya yang sedang duduk dekat dibelakangnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini lagi Sawamura. Senpai sekamarku lagi - lagi berisik".

"Eh..." belum sempat menjawab, dengan seenaknya Furuya sudah membaringkan badannya disebelahnya. Sawamura yang mengerti bagaimana keras kepala rivalnya pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menggeser badannya, memberikan ruang agar Furuya lebih merasa nyaman. Di atas ranjang yang sempit dengan satu bantal saja. Mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan dengan dekat. Bahkan pundak mereka saling menempel.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Sawamura" Furuya kini mengganti posisinya menyamping, hingga kini Furuya berhadapan langsung dengan Sawamura. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sawamura tiba - tiba menjadi gugup. Bahkan dirinya dapat merasakan deru nafas Furuya yang menerpa pipinya. Lalu kemudian jemari Furuya mulai mengelus lembut dahi Sawamura. Membuat mata Sawamura mulai memberat.

"Hem kau juga Furuya" menyerah dengan rasa kantuk, Sawamura mulai terlelep.

Suasana kembali hening. Lagi - lagi yang terdengar hanya suara tv dan jari - jari yang bercumbu ganas diatas stik. Baik ketiga orang yang sedang bermain game tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Hingga-

"Aduh Furuya kenapa kau menarik bantalnya. Hei kenapa hanya kau saja yang memakainya. BAGI".

"Berisik. Sini".

"Hei aku bilang bantal bukan tanganmu. Kemarikan bantalnya".

"Sudahlah kemari. Kau akan merasa lebih hangat".

"Hei mpphhh...".

"..."

Kembali suasana hening tercipta. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Sepertinya duo kelas satu sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

"Dasar modus kau Furuya" batin ketiga senpai yang masih asik bermain game. Mereka masih fokus bermain tanpa berniat mengecek keadaan kedua pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu bertengkar.

TOK TOK

Astaga siapa lagi yang bertamu malam - malam begini. Batin ketiga orang yang masih fokus ke layar tv.

TOK TOK

Masuko mulai menyikut Zono. Namun Zono malah memandang Kuramochi. Sedangkan yang ditatap balik menatap sok polos. Seolah - olah tidak mengerti isyarat mata yang diberikan kepada Zono.

TOOKK TOOKK

Kini Masuko ikut menatap Kuramochi. Memunculkan kembali perempatan didahi pria yang dijuluki cheetah.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK...

BERENGSEK

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kuramochi kembali mengumpat dan sesegera mungkin menuju ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, Kuramochi menyambar batt yang letaknya tak jauh di dekat pintu. Dengan memasang wajah galak dan batt yang dipanggul dibahu, Kuramochi membuka dengan kasar. Siap menghajar siapa saja yang lagi lagi merusak malam berharganya.

Sang pelakunya pengedoran seketika memasang ekspresi horor saat mendapati Kuramochi siap mengayunkan batt nya ke arahnya. Memundurkan sedikit, mencari jarak aman. Lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu mulai berkata "O-oi Kuramochi ini aku sial".

"Sialan kau Miyuki. Apa mau mu malam - malam begini hah".

Cengiran menyebalkan pun ditunjukkan. Membuat tangan Kuramochi gatal ingin memukul wajah pemuda didepannya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sawamura hahaha".

Sudah diduga. Apalagi yang membuat sosok Miyuki Kazuya rela malam - malam begini datang jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang disukainya. Namun sepertinya Miyuki harus menelan pahit - pahit. Mengingat sudah ada orang yang datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Ck kau sudah terlambat kawan".

"Hah?".

Kuramochi mengeser tubuhnya menjauh dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Jempolnya menunjuk sesuatu yang bearada dibelakangnya. Penasaran, Miyuki pun maju mendekat. Dan seketika dirinya mengetahui apa maksud ucapan dari teman sebanyanya itu.

Diatas ranjang, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang saling mendekap erat. Terlihat lelaki berambut coklat sedang tidur dengan posisi membelakangi lelaki yang satunya. Namun tangan pemuda berambut hitam memeluk erat pinggang Sawamura. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi diselipkan dibawah kepala pemuda didepannya, menjadikan sebagai bantal. Kakinya pun melingkar sempurna, seolah - olah pemuda yang didekapannya adalah guling. Bahkan dari sini Miyuki dapat melihat wajah Furuya ditenggelamkan dirambut Sawamura. Badan mereka menyatu dengan erat. Tanpa ruang dan celah. Membuat hati Miyuki berdenyut sakit.

Kuramochi menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Sudah kubilang kan kau terlambat kawan".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah berganti. Gelap malam sudah berganti dengan terangnya sinar mentari. Sama seperti biasanya, rutinitas awal bagi seluruh anggota tim baseball Seidou adalah latihan pagi. Tidak terkecuali bagi Miyuki Kazuya sang catcher utama Seidou. Setelah puas berlatih mengayun batt dan pergi mandi. Kini dengan keadaan segar bugar, Miyuki dan beberapa murid asrama lainnya sedang berkumpul dikantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Sekolah dimulai dari pukul 8 pagi dan sekarang masih pukul 7. Masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi, namun sudah banyak yang datang dikantin.

Mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, Miyuki mencari keberadaan kouhai kesayangannya. Namun mata coklatnya tak dapat menemukannya. Bahkan keberadaan Furuya pun juga tak terlihat. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Miyuki menghampiri salah satu bangku yang disana sudah ditempati Kuramochi dan Ryousuke.

"Pagi Miyuki. Ini masih pagi tapi mukamu masam sekali" sapa Kuramochi begitu Miyuki sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Are ku kira dengan kejadian kemarin, hari ini kau lebih bersemangat lagi Miyuki hahaha" kata Ryousuke.

"O-oi Ryousuke senpai" Miyuki mulai panik. Sial jangan bilang senpainya ini mau membocorkan kejadian yang kemarin. Sebenarnya sih Miyuki tidak keberatan. Mungkin dengan menyebarnya tentang kejadian kemarin, murid - murid yang lainnya jadi tahu jika dirinya dan Sawamura memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang pitcher dan catcher. Namun Miyuki tidak ingin bertindak egois. Bagaimanapun juga Miyuki harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sawamura. Dirinya tidak ingin membuat Sawamura malu dan merasa tak nyaman.

"Hah kejadian apa?" Kuramochi menatap Miyuki dan Ryousuke bergantian. Hatinya sedikit tercubit mengetahui Miyuki dan Ryousuke merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Lupakan. Ryousuke senpai hanya iseng".

"WOOIIII..."

"Hihihihi".

"Woi kalian ber-..." perkataan Kuramochi terputus karena merasakan usapan yang diberikan Ryousuke pada kepalanya.

"Mochi-chan hari ini sangat berisik. Jika masih berisik, aku akan membungkammu dengan bibirku ini lo" kata lelaki berambut merah muda yang sukses membuat pria disebelahkan bungkam seketika. Dengan wajah yang mulai merona, Kuramochi mulai melahap mangkuk keduanya.

Miyuki mendecih sebal. Merasa iri dengan pasangan kekasih disebelahnya ini.

"Uwoo kalian bertiga sudah ada disini ternyata. Selamat pagi Ryousuke senpai, Kuramochi senpai dan Miyuki senpai" seperti badai, kedatangan Sawamura selalu meramaikan disetiap keadaan. Dengan teriakannya yang khas dan wajah cerianya membuat siapa saja yang berada disana merasa senang. Tak terkecuali bagi pria bernomor punggung 2. Hari ini penampilan Sawamura terlihat lebih fresh dengan celana training putih dan kaos lengan panjang warna putih merah. Tak lupa senyuman yang tak pernah luntur disudut bibirnya. Sawamura dipagi hari ini terlihat sangat imut. Membuat Miyuki ingin mendekapnya saja.

Tepat dibelakang Sawamura ada Furuya dan Haruichi berada. Mereka berdua mengekori Sawamura yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ketempat Miyuki berada. Setelah sampai, Sawamura mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Miyuki hingga posisi sekarang Sawamura berhadapan dengan Miyuki. Furuya berhadapan dengan Kuramochi. Sedangkan Kominato bersaudara saling berhadapan.

"Pagi senpai" sapa Furuya dan Hairuichi bersamaan.

"Pagi juga. Bagaimana tidur kalian. Nyenyak?" tanya Ryousuke.

"Lumayan aniki" jawab Haruichi.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kini mereka fokus untuk menghabiskan makanan didepan.

Mata Miyuki tak pernah lepas mengamati tingkah laku Sawamura. Dan kekehannya tak bisa ditahan lagi saat melihat pipi Sawamura yang sedikit chubby makin mengembung lucu karena banyaknya nasi yang dia masukkan kemulutnya. Seluruh penghuni yang menempati meja itu serempak menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" sambil mengambil kembali sumpitnya, Miyuki menyupit sosisnya lalu meletakkan sosis itu dipiring Sawamura. Membuat Sawamura mengernyit bingung.

"Makanlah yang banyak Sawamura".

"Miyuki senpai, kau ini sebenarnya perduli atau membenciku sih. Lihatlah ini" dengan mulut penuh, Sawamura menunjuk nampan didepannya. Tiga mangkuk penuh nasi yang menggunung, dua mangkuk penuh sayuran, ikan, telur dan sosis dengan masing - masing porsi besar memenuhi nampannya. "Lihat kan ini sudah banyak dan kau mau menambahinya lagi. Kau ini ingin membuatku menjadi gendut agar aku tidak bisa menjadi pitcher hah" lanjut Sawamura penuh protes.

"Hei aku tidak sejahat itu kau tau. Kau masih kelas satu Sawamura, dan kau masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Justru jika kau makan banyak, tubuhmu akan menjadi semakin kuat" jelas Miyuki.

Alis Sawamura semakin berkerut. Bagi dirinya penjelasanan Miyuki tidak masuk akal. Menurut Sawamura jika ingin semakin kuat, maka harus banyak - banyak berolah raga dan berlatih bukan malah memperbanyak porsi makanan.

"Tapi ide membuatmu gemuk bagus juga" lanjut Miyuki sembari memasang ekspresi serius. "Dengan begitu pipimu akan semakin membulat hahaha" dengan gerakan cepat Miyuki menoel pipi Sawamura yang sukses membuat pemilik pipi mengerutu tak terima.

Furuya yang sedari tadi mengamati Miyuki pun tidak mau kalah. Dirinya menyupit sosisnya lalu ikut menyodorkan kepada Sawamura. Bukan hanya itu saja, setelah memberikan semua sosisnya pada Sawamura, Furuya mulai mengambili dan memakan satu persatu sosis dari piring Miyuki, hingga ludes tak bersisa. Miyuki yang tak terima langsung menjitak kepala Furuya.

"Oi Furuya kenapa kau memakan semua sosis milikku" protes Miyuki.

Masih mengaduh kesakitan akibat jitakan Miyuki, Furuya menjawab "Kau bilang harus banyak - banyak makan agar tubuhku kuat. Jadi ya aku makan saja".

"Aku tadi bilang untuk Sawamura bukan padamu".

"Lantas apa bedanya? Sawamura kelas satu begitu juga denganku".

Miyuki kicep. Haruichi dan Ryousuke terkekeh. Kuramochi sudah tertawa terbahak - bahak. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah kalau sudah dalam urusan merebut hati seorang Sawamura.

Sawamura yang tak enak hati pada Miyuki mulai membagi sosis miliknya pada Miyuki dan Furuya namun malah ditolak oleh keduanya. Tak mau ambil repot lagi, Sawamura mulai kembali menyantap sarapannya tanpa menyadari pandangan Miyuki dan Furuya yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

Pandangan yang mengisyaratkan rasa tersiksa dan merana. Dan tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali ketiga orang yang saat ini ikut duduk bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada dua hati yang sama - sama memanggil namamu.**

 **Dan bila keduanya sudah rapuh dan siap meledak.**

 **Nama siapakah yang kau ucap?**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Sawamura baseball adalah nafasnya. Tanpa baseball, Sawamura merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Entah sejak kapan Sawamura menyukai baseball, sejak kapan dirinya tergila - gila ingin menjadi seorang ACE. Sawamura tidak ingat, namun yang pasti dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa ketika pertama kali tangannya memegang bola baseball,. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara pertama yang dihasilkan dari tangkapan mitt kakeknya. Sawamura mencintai olah raga baseball. Namun walaupun dirinya mencintai baseball, tapi entah bagaimana dirinya tidak pernah akur dengan olah raga sepak bola. Bagi Sawamura, lebih mengasyikan melempar bola ketimbang menendang bola. Dan baginya juga lebih mendebarkan ketika dirinya lari dari base ke base ketimbang lari dengan menggiring bola. Intinya Sawamura membenci sepak bola. Walau sama - sama berhubung dengan bola, Sawamura dan sepak bola tidak pernah akur.

Itu sebabnya ketika guru olah raganya memberitahu jika kelasnya akan bermain sepak bola, Sawamura ogah - ogahan menyetujuinya. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya masih betah berlama - lama tertinggal diruang ganti pria. Dengan gerakkan lambat, Sawamura mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan baju olah raga.

"Astaga kau ini lelet sekali Sawamura. Lihatlah, teman - teman kita sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan" dengan bersandar santai di depan pintu loker, Furuya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gerakan lambat jemari Sawamura. Mata Furuya tak pernah lepas menatapnya dan itu sedikit membuat Sawamura merasa gugup.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu menungguku Furuya" kata Sawamura sambil memasang kancing terakhir. Dirinya sudah rapi dan kini dirinya harus bermain dengan olah raga yang dibencinya. Masih memasang raut cemberut, Sawamura mulai berjalan ke arah Furuya. Siap untuk mengajak Furuya keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun belum sampai, Furuya sudah menarik Sawamura mendekat. Bukan hanya itu saja, Furuya mendorong Sawamura hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu loker yang tadi dibuat bersandar Furuya.

Sawamura tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Furuya yang tiba - tiba terlihat marah, namun ia tidak mencegah saat jemari lelaki berambut hitam didepannya melucuti satu persatu kancing baju yang tadi barusan dikancingkan hingga kini bagian lehernya tereksplor jelas. Menampilakan sesuatu yang membuat mata lelaki di depannya terlihat menakutkan.

"Fu... Furuya. Kau kenapa? " tanya Sawamura hati - hati.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Furuya. Namun pandangan Furuya tak pernah lepas dari leher pria beriris emas.

"Siapa. Siapa yang sudah menciummu Sawamura".

"Eh... ".

"AKU BILANG SIAPA YANG SUDAH MEMBERI TANDA DILEHERMU SAWAMURA?".

Sawamura terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena teriakan barusan Furuya. Dirinya tidak menduga, Furuya, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya berteriak seperti itu kepadanya. Dan itu membuat dirinya merasa takut luar biasa. Belum lagi dengan tatapan yang diberikan padanya.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA?" sekali lagi Furuya bertanya.

Sawamura tidak berani menjawab. Kepala ditundukkan, tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki dedepannya. Dan diamnya Sawamura membuat Furuya semakin yakin jika orang itulah yang sudah mencium Sawamura. Orang itulah yang sudah menandai orang yang dicintainya.

Dia.

 **Miyuki Kazuya.**

SIALAN!

 **.**

 **Mungkinkah semuanya akan sia - sia?**

 **Apakah aku tidak boleh berjuang?**

 **Apakah aku tidak pantas bertahan?**

 **Siapa yang egois? Aku atau Takdir?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Maaf ya baru update sekarang. Sebenarnya ini chapter sudah kelar dari bulan lalu cuma belum sempat diedit aja. Pas mau edit, eh ada aja halangannya. Jadi mumpung ada waktu luang, yaudah aku publikin hehehe. Maaf yah jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter 1 dan 2.


	4. Brittle

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **ONE DAY**

 **Chap 4**

 **By Whulan Yanagishita**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

.

.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA?"

Untuk kedua kalinya kata - kata itu terucap kembali dari bibir sahabatnya. Rematan dibahu dan tatapan tajam tak pernah hilang diwajahnya. Sawamura tidak paham mengapa Furuya bisa sekasar ini terhadapnya. Mengapa dia terlihat marah hanya karna tanda merah dilehernya? Dan lagi, apa hak Furuya untuk memaksa dirinya memberitahu dengan siapa ia bercumbu. Sawamura tidak mengerti.

 **Atau sebenarnya ia tahu namun takut mengakui.**

Semakin menundukkan kepalanya, Sawamura masih mempertahankan aksi diamnya. Matanya pun tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sinar ketakutan. Sawamura tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan Furuya kepadanya. Yang ia harapkan adalah Furuya, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya kembali bersikap seperti biasanya.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Namun dapat Sawamura rasakan nafas pria didepannya masih terdengar keras dan putus - putus. Mungkinkah rasa amarah itu belum hilang. Atau mungkinkah ia sedang menenangkan diri? Sawamura tidak tahu hingga beberapa menit kemudian rasa hangat melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lengan yang kemarin mendekapnya kini terasa begitu hangat memeluknya. Jemari yang ia kenal begitu lembut mengusap rambut dan punggungnya. Furuya memeluknya dan itu sudah cukup meredakan perasaan takutnya.

 **-atau rasa bersalahnya.**

"Sawamura".

 **Jangan.**

"Sawamura... Kumohon... ".

 **Tidak... Jangan!**

"Kumohon... Lihat aku".

 **.**

 **Ada sebuah pepata yang mengatakan,**

 **Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta harus berani siap untuk kehilangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miyuki sangat suka duduk didekat jendela. Namun itu bukan berarti ia adalah murid yang malas mendengar penjelasan senseinya. Tidak, alasan Miyuki memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela karena ia suka dengan kehangatan sinar mentari, walau terkadang sinar matahari sedikit terasa menyengat. Bagi Miyuki, sinar mentari terlihat seperti Sawamura. Karena terkadang mereka berdua sama - sama dapat menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya. Namun terkadang juga, mereka sama - sama menyengat dirinya.

Namun ada alasan lain lagi selain merasakan kehangatan mentari. Ruang tempatnya ia belajar tepat bersebelahan dengan lapangan olahraga sekolahan. Hingga sesekali jika dirinya merasa jenuh dan bosan dengan kegiatan belajar, ia akan mengamati beberapa siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang atau yang sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga. Seperti saat ini, dirinya tahu jika hari ini adalah waktunya Sawamura untuk pelajaran olahraga dan mata coklatnya dengan cepat menangkap sosok pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya. Sosok lelaki beriris emas yang saat itu sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar guna melemaskan otot - ototnya. Namun ada yang aneh. Biasanya Sawamura terlihat sangat bersemangat, namun kali ini dirinya terlihat lesu dan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Ada apakah dengannya? Apa dia tidak enak badan. Mengapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Miyuki hingga tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan sosok pria yang tepat berada dibelakang Sawamura. Adik kelas yang sekaligus pasangan battery nya sedang menatap tajam padanya.

Ah mata itu. Mata hitam kelamnya yang menampilkan binar kebencian terhadapnya. Mungkin kah?

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, senyum mengejek tercetak jelas di wajah pria bernomor punggung 2 itu. Ia sadar, dirinya terlihat begitu jahat memasang ekspresi merendahkan seperti ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah waktunya mereka keluar dari zona aman. Sudah waktunya mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini mereka inginkan. Sudah cukup mereka untuk menahan dan kini masing - masing hati mereka saling menjerit untuk diisi.

 **.**

 **Tidak ada yang tahu kapan pastinya cinta akan datang.**

 **Tetapi kita selalu tahu kapan kita harus memulainya kan.**

 **.**

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?".

Haruichi yang saat ini ditugaskan oleh pelatih Kataoka untuk mengambil sekeranjang bola baseball digudang memekik kaget ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya sedang meringkuk tersembunyi diantara celah keranjang bola dan matras. Kanemaru yang saat itu mendengar teriakan Haruichi sesegera mungkin menghampiri pria berambut pink tersebut. Mengecek keadaan teman seangkatannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Haruichi, Kanemaru yang sudah sampai digudang ikut terkejut melihat keadaan Sawamura. Pria itu terlihat pucat. Dan binar matanya terlihat redup. Ada apa dengan Sawamura? Dimana Sawamura yang selalu terlihat ceria?

"Eh kalian" gumam Sawamura. Walaupun Sawamura menatap Kanemaru dan Haruichi, namun tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Dan itu cukup membuat dua orang yang ditatap merasa cemas.

"Sa-Sawamura apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kanemaru penasaran.

Dengan perlahan, Kanemaru berjalan menghampiri pemuda berisi emas untuk mengecek keadaannya. Pertandingan Seidou melawan Akikawa akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Dan jika Sawamura sampai sakit, maka keadaan tim tidak bisa dibilang baik - baik saja. Karena Seidou membutuhkan lemparan lurus Sawamura untuk menghadapi sekolah Akikawa.

Setelah sampai didepan dan ikut berjongkok dihadapan Sawamura, Kanemaru segera mengulur tangannya ke dahi Sawamura, namun langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Aku tidak sakit Kanemaru".

"Tapi kau...".

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya merasa... Merasa..." terdiam sesaat, mata lelaki yang ingin menjadi ACE kembali meredup. "Sesak" tangan pucatnya meremat baju tepat didadanya. "Diluar sana terasa... Sesak..." lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara merana.

Kanemaru terdiam. Dirinya bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi pada rekan setimnya ini. Bagi Kanemaru, sudah seharusnya Sawamura merasa merana seperti ini. Bagaimana seseorang tidak merasa menderita ketika kedua orang yang sama - sama ia sayangi, yang sama - sama penting baginya ternyata selama ini memendam rasa kepadanya. Rasa yang lebih dari rasa persahabatan. Rasa ingin memiliki. Dan bagaimana pun akhirnya nanti, salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang tersakiti.

Sawamura adalah orang yang bodoh, polos dan baik hati. Ia tidak akan sanggup menyakiti seseorang yang ia sayangi. Walaupun kelak hatinya yang tersakiti, namun jika selama orang yang disayangi merasa senang, maka Sawamura akan berpura - pura jika dirinya juga merasa senang. Dan itu cukup membuat Kanemaru tak tega.

"Hei Sawamu-".

"Jadi itukah yang membuatmu bersembunyi seperti ini?".

Baik Sawamura dan Kanemaru sama - sama menatap kebelakang. Menatap pada sosok pria manis berambut pink yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan interaksi kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu Eijun. Kau adalah seorang pengecut" ucap Haruchi penuh penekanan. Memicu kernyitan tak mengerti pada Sawamura.

"O-oi Haruichi tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Pahamilah posisi Sawamura".

"Pahami kau bilang?" Haruichi menatap tak percaya pada Kanemaru. "Harusnya Eijun yang memahami mereka. Bayangkan Eijun, bayangkan menurutmu sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menunggumu? Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menanggung rasa sakit? Tidak kah kau sadar penderitaan mereka? Tidak kah kau sadar sikap polosmu telah menyakiti mereka? Seberapa jauh lagi kau mengores luka hati mereka Eijun? Seberapa dalam lagi kau menorehkan penderitaan pada mereka?".

Kanemaru memeloti Haruichi. Tak menduga Haruichi dapat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pria disebelahnya semakin pucat saja.

"Apakah kau akan terus diam seperti ini Eijun. Pura - pura tidak tau apa - apa. Pura - pura semuanya baik - baik saja".

"...".

"Apakah kau akan terus bersembunyi seperti ini Eijun?" Haruichi mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri Sawamura dan Kanemaru. Mata tajamnya mulai melembut menatap sedih pria bernomor punggung 20 itu.

"Katakanlah Eijun".

 **-Ya katakanlah**

 **"** Jika kau melarikan diri seperti ini, maka mereka akan terluka".

 **-Luka yang akan terus membekas**

"Kau adalah orang yang berani bukan"

 **-Tidak sepertiku yang terus menerus bersembunyi**

"Nah sekarang berdirilah, jangan bersembunyi seperti ini lagi" Haruichi menarik tangan Sawamura, memaksanya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Walau nanti akan ada yang terluka, kau tetap harus menghadapinya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari lagi. Karena lebih baik terluka dari pada melarikan dirikan" Haruichi menepuk kedua pipi Sawamura. Berusaha untuk menyemangati sahabatnya. Namun percuma, sorot mata Sawamura masih terlihat redup. Apakah sebegitu beratnya memilih antara Furuya atau Miyuki?

"Eijun, kau mencintai salah satu dari mereka kan?".

 **Deg. Cintakah?**

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti...".

Ya dirinya tidak mengerti...

Sejak awal, ketika pertama bertemu dengan Miyuki, hati Sawamura sudah berdebar. Dan rasa ingin terus bersama dan melihatnya lagi telah mendorong dirinya untuk menerima tawaran Reichan untuk memasuki sekolah Seidou. Sekolah yang jauh dari rumah, keluarga dan sahabatnya. Meskipun jauh namun Sawamura tetap kekeh untuk memasukin sekolah tersebut agar dirinya dapat berada disamping Miyuki sekaligus mengejar impiannya. Bagi Sawamura, Miyuki seperti nafasnya. Sehari tidak bertemu Miyuki, terasa seperti ada yang kurang. Dan saat itu ia telah yakin jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta dengan Miyuki. Lantas bagaimana dengan Furuya?

Awalnya Sawamura menganggap Furuya adalah saingannya. Saingan yang menghambat dirinya untuk mendapatkannya posisi sebagai seorang ACE. Namun entah sejak kapan berada disisi Furuya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Setiap tindakan, kata - kata, perhatian, support dan dekapan yang diberikan terasa sangat menghangatkan dirinya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Furuya terasa bagaikan mentari untuknya. Dan tanpa sadar dirinya akan terus menerus mencarinya. Terus mengamati dan menanti kehangatan yang diberikan Furuya. Sawamura tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini?

Dan jujur saja, dirinya merasa takut.

Takut akan kehilangan dan takut akan menyakiti.

Mengapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini?

"Eijun" lagi Haruichi mencoba memanggil pria di depannya, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Dan mata itu terlihat sangat kosong.

"Eiju..."

"Haruichi" Kanemaru menggelengakan kepalanya. Isyarat agar Haruichi diam. Lama - lama dirinya tidak tega melihat Haruichi terus memaksa Sawamura.

Kanenaru menepuk bahu Sawamura pelan "Nah Sawamura lebih baik kau segera kelapangan. Chris senpai sedari tadi mencarimu kau tau. Bukankah hari ini kalian ada latihan melempar" jelas Kanemaru sambil sekali lagi menepuk bahunya. Mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Eh benarkah?".

"Astaga cepat kelapangan sana. Sebelum Chris senpai melaporkanmu pada pelatih Kataoka".

"Tapi..."

"Ini demi tim Sawamura. Jangan kau campur aduk kan dengan masalah pribadimu. Lagi pula jika kau tidak berlatih bagaimana kau bisa mencapai impianmu menjadi seorang ACE terhebat di Tokyo. Jadi dari pada terus - terusan bersembunyi, lebih baik kau angkat bokongmu dan segera temui Chris senpai" jelas Kanemaru panjang lebar sambil menepuk bokong Sawamura, yang segera memicu kernyitan tak suka dari Haruichi.

Dan sepertinya usaha Kanemaru berhasil karena Sawamura dengan langkah tergesa - gesa segera berlari keluar dari gedung sebelum dirinya berpamitan terlebih dulu dengan Haruichi dan Kanema. Kanemaru yang menyaksikan tingkah Sawamura, hanya menggeleng - menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa dirinya Haruichi. Beri Sawamura waktu untuk berpikir. Aku yakin sekarang ini pikirannya benar - benar kacau".

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja".

"Bagiku itu bukan sekedar 'hanya' tapi 'sangat memaksa'. Dan omong - omong kata - kata yang bagus. Sebenarnya kau ingin menyakinkan Sawamura atau dirimu sendiri".

"Hah apa maksudmu Kanemaru?" Haruichi menatap bingung Kanemaru. Bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya.

Mendecak sebal, Kanemaru menatap sengit pria berambut pink tersebut "Oh astaga katakan saja Haruichi, disini hanya ada kita berdua dan kau masih mencoba untuk membodohi diriku hah?".

Lama Haruichi menatap Kanemaru. Mengamati sorot mengerti yang ditunjukkan padanya. Jadi begitukah. Seberapa kuat usaha dirinya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi teman setimnya ini dengan mudah menyadarinya."Jadi kau menyadarinya?" ucapnya setelah sekian lama mengamati Kanemaru.

"Aku ini orang pintar tau. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari tindakan dan sorot matamu itu". Kanemaru mendekati Haruichi, membawa bibirnya lebih dekat pada telinga sahabatnya. Walau dirinya tau saat ini didalam gudang hanya ada dirinya dan Haruichi, namun tetap saja, ia takut ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka ini. Apalagi ini menyangkut perasaan sahabat terbaiknya. "Katakan saja kau juga mencintai Sawamura kan?" bisiknya pelan.

Haruichi tak langsung menjawab namun senyum sendu terpasang dibibirnya. Dan bagi Kanemaru itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak Ingin mengatakannya?".

"Tidak. Bagiku bisa menjadi sahabatnya dan terus berada disampingnya itu sudah cukup bagiku".

"Tidakkah itu menyakitkan?" tanya Kanemaru penasaran.

Lama Haruichi terdiam. "Asal dia bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku".

Fix. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta otaknya pada eror. Begitu menurut Kanemaru.

"Astaga kau tadi menyuruh Sawamura untuk tidak melarikan diri tapi lihat justru kau sendiri malahan yang melarikan diri. Aku jadi bertanya - tanya siapakah disini yang sebenarnya seorang pengecut?".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diwaktu bersamaan. Disisi bullpen**

BAM..

BAM..

BAM..

Sudah 15 menit lamanya. Suara keras yang dihasilkan dari lemparan Furuya ke mitt menggema diseluruh area bullpen. Bagai mesin pelempar, Furuya tanpa lelah terus menerus melempar bola ke arah mitt Miyuki. Bahkan tempo lempar demi lemparannya terbilang sangat cepat. Entah dalam waktu 15 menit sudah berapa banyak Furuya melempar. Dan walau Furuya sekuat tenaga menutupinya, semua orang yang saat ini berada dibullpen menyadari jika saat ini Furuya sedang marah. Dan amarah itu jelas terlihat ditunjukkan kepada sang catcher, Miyuki Kazuya.

Walau mendapat pelampiasan amarah dari Furuya, Miyuki tetap dengan tenang menerima dengan baik setiap lemparan Furuya. Sekalian dirinya juga menghitung kecepatan lesatan bola. Tidak perduli sebagaimana dirinya menahan emosi, baginya kemajuan timnya masih menjadi periotas utamanya.

"Astaga ini membuatku merinding" kata Kawakami pelan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan bagaimana brutalnya lemparan Furuya. "Ada apa sih diantara mereka berdua ini" tanyanya kemudian pada Chris dan Tanba, dua orang yang sama - sama ikut menyaksikan kelakuan catcher pitcher tersebut.

Tanba menggeleng kepalanya tak mengerti sedangkan Chris menghela nafasnya pelan. Apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua pasti ada hubungannya dengan adik kesayangannya, Sawamura. Dan ngomong - ngomong tentang Sawamura, Chris hari ini belum melihat keberadaannya. Dimana dirinya? Dan apakah yang terjadi padanya?

"Hey sudah hentikan. Kalian ini sebenarnya sedang ada masalah atau sedang dalam kondisi semangat sih. Terutama kau Furuya, semangat sekali kau hari ini. Dan sekarang kuminta kalian berdua istirahat sebentar" seru kapten Seidou, Tetsuya Yuuki yang sedang panas dingin menyaksikan tingkah kedua kouhainya. Yang benar saja, apa - apaan ini. Dalam waktu dekat mereka ada pertandingan dan sekarang ini pasangan pitcher catcher berlatih seperti tidak ada hari esok saja.

Miyuki yang sedari tadi menyadari raut khawatir yang ditunjukan beberapa teman dan senpai pun akhirnya menghela nafas pelan. Memang harus disudai latihan penuh amarah ini. Apalagi dengan emosi Furuya yang sekarang ini. Dirinya tidak ingin saat pertandingan berlangsung, Furuya tidak bisa konsen. Jika tau akhirnya seperti ini, mungkin Miyuki tidak akan bertindak kejam seperti tadi.

BAM

Sekali lagi bola yang dilempar Furuya dengan akurat mengenai mitt Miyuki. Namun kali ini Miyuki tidak kembali melempar bolanya kepada Furuya. Justru bola itu dicengkram dan dirinya segera bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Sedikit melakukan peregangan guna melemaskan otot - ototnya yang terasa kaku. Baru saja Miyuki ingin menuju ke arah bench, suara yang terkesan tajam menyapa pendengaran.

"Mau keman kau Miyuki, aku belum selesai melempar" orang itu, Furuya dengan nada penuh penekanan menghentikan Miyuki.

Beberapa orang yang berada disana mengernyit bingung akan tindakan Furuya kepada Miyuki. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka ini.

"Oi oi Furuya jika kau tak lupa aku ini senpaimu lo".

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau sudah menyentuhnya".

"Heeeh... " sekali lagi tanpa bisa ditahan, cengiran meremehkan merekah diwajah Miyuki. Dirinya sudah menduga, Furuya cepat atau lambat akan menyadarinya. Walaupun Sawamura sudah berusaha dengan keras menutupi tanda itu.

'Astaga singkirkan cengiranmu itu Miyuki' Batin Chris gusar.

"KAU-... "

"CHRIS SENPAAAAIIIII AYO LATIHAN MELEMPAR" datang seperti badai, Sawamura yang tidak menyadari aura disekitar bullpen dengan polosnya berteriak nyaring sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya kepada Chris. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan semangat Sawamura terhadap baseball. Namun ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat disamping Chris dan menyadari kondisi disana. Wajah cerianya mendadak berubah menjadi sendu. Dan matanya tak penah lepas dari kedua pemuda didepan sana. Miyuki dan Furuya.

 **.**

 **Cinta pertama bukanlah orang pertama yang membuatmu jatuh hati...**

 **Tapi yang pertama membuatmu patah hati...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Author's Note:

Mohon maaf jika lama publishnya. Akhir – akhir ini lagi kena WB.

Mohon maaf lagi jika banyak typo bertebaran. Saya lagi malas mengeditnya.

Dan tak henti – hentinya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mau mereview dan meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic abal – abal ini.

Oh ya kemarin ada yang tanya sampai berapa chapter ini? Nah sebisa mungkin saya usahakan fanfic ini tidak banyak chapter. Mungkin cuma sampai 6 atau 7. Soalnya saya takut kena WB lagi. Jadi lebih cepat tamat lebih baik ^^.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya yang tak tahu kapan publish nya #kabuuurrr…


End file.
